dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Max O'Kane
"Max is eternally optimistic, mostly because he is too terrified of where he is to think about it seriously. He will always be looking to profit from a situation -- get extra loot, take one more object, spend less money etc. -- even if it puts him in a bad (risky) position or earns angry comments from his heroes." Overview Max begins fairly lackluster, rather weak in a fight, but his Pilfer skill makes him the ideal candidate for opening doors and a staple in many players' line-up. The extra science income from Endless Expert can also be very beneficial early on. Though is he one of the best scouts, he is also able to operate, repair, and adequately fill a more back-line role if needed. Stats The above table is accurate, as of update 1.1.0 Weapon: Pistol Armor Device Hero ID: H0001 Strategy Max is a staple in many teams simply because he is one of the best scouts and extremely flexible. He takes a massive load off of the the player's economy by gaining Endless Expert at level 1 and Pilfer 3 by level 15. It's hard to overstate how valuable dust is in the endgame, and Pilfer 3 can practically double your dust income on floor 12 when it's the most scarce! For this reason Max is perhaps the best door opener and Run Away is just icing on the cake. As if Max wasn't strong enough, he is also incredibly flexible. He is able to Repair and Operate with above-average wit, and help his team in a fight with the aid of Verbal Abuse. While he is incredibly strong, Max takes a while to get going and needs to be leveled quickly to get the most out of him. He doesn't get Pilfer until level 5, and in many games you won't even be able to afford enough food to get him to level 15 for Pilfer 3. And while he is a great scout, having another speedy character may mean Max gets relegated to operating duty at which he is average at best. He is decent in combat but there are also many heroes who are stronger. Though he has a fantastic niche, you are not always able to use it to the fullest depending on team composition. Story Events This character is involved in the following events: *Thief and Guardian *Who Talked? Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"Good to see you, I was getting lonely. No, not scared! Lonely. Ok?"'' *''"Hey, let's get rich! And, uh, not die..."'' *''"Hi! My friends call me Max. Most others call me things with four letters..."'' When opening a door: * "C'mon, loot... gimme some loot..." * “Come on, dungeon. Make Max rich! Now, if possible.” * "I can smell the artifacts... crystal skulls, jade idols, gold jewelry..." * "I did not come this far to die poor!" When repairing a module: * "This is tough. Usually I just fiddle with the 'volume' knob until it works again." * “A little luck and a lot of elbow grease…" When low on health: * “Hey leave me alone. I just want loot!” * “Yow! Stop that!" When carrying the crystal: * "Oh man. This is gonna get ugly." * "Max, why are you doing this? Maax..." Notes O'Kane is likely a reference to Okane, the Japanese word for money. Max, along with Gork and Sara, is one of the heroes left to die as shown in the Games2Gether Horatio Endless Space 2 comic. Category:Hero